Anakin Skywalker
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Anakin is a troublesome padawan who does not get along well with his master Obiwan. Obiwan spoils anakin like crazy and he is still not happy, but when Padme comes to visit anakin, she changes his whole life reviews plz, really good story


Anakin Skywalker was with his friends at the Jedi temple. He was happy because someone was going to take Anakin to be his apprentice. Anakin was really a nice person, but he never really acted like he was. He was really rude to people and he always bragged about how powerful he was and made cruel remarks to them. He always did this because he was jealous of the other younglings. "Hey Anakin, what's up?" asked a voice from behind him that he didn't like. It was Ferus Olin, he was nice to Anakin but they weren't friends. Anakin was jealous of him and he was very rude to him. Ferus always tried to be nice to Anakin but it never worked. Whenever Ferus tried to help him, he would push him away and tell him to leave. "I was good until you came and bothered me! Go away I am practicing my light saber skills so I can impress my new master," Anakin sneered. Ferus attempted to try to talk to Anakin one more time. "Why are you so mean, Anakin?" Ferus asked. Anakin ignored him.

"Anakin, I don't want to offend you but you really need to stop being rude to everybody! You are never going to have a good master if you act like this, I mean I am trying to be nice to you and I want to get to know you but never mind, I won't be friends with rude younglings," Ferus told him. Anakin didn't say anything but gave Ferus an evil grin. Anakin continued his training; he kept getting more and more frustrated. As Ferus went to leave Anakin alone, he felt the dark side of the force surrounding Anakin. Ferus hoped that Anakin wouldn't turn to the dark side. Ferus wanted to help him control his anger, he was worried for Anakin.

Later on in the afternoon, a young Jedi knight named Obi-wan Kenobi came to talk to master Yoda about training an apprentice. He was tall and thin had blond hair and blue eyes, and he had a nice smile. He was a really nice Jedi knight and he would be a great master for a Padawan. Anakin went to go see what was going on; he hoped that Anakin would soon have his own master. Obi-wan turned to Anakin after he finished talking to Yoda. "Hello," said Obi-wan nicely.

Anakin sneered at him then responded.

"What's your name? asked Obi-wan.

"Anakin," said Anakin rolling his eyes. "I am a real master of the force, I can show you a few things if you want me to," Anakin bragged. Anakin took out his light saber and showed Obi-wan some of his Jedi stunts. Anakin was really good at his training. He was the smartest and strongest youngling at the temple. "Wow, Anakin you are really good," said Obi-wan. Obi-wan was impressed but he wasn't sure about training Anakin. He was a bit afraid of Anakin. He was afraid that Anakin would give him a hard time and beat him up like everyday. That is what Obi-wan saw in Anakin he didn't want to let Anakin down though. Obi-wan decided if he held Anakin back and stopped him from advancing, and then Anakin wouldn't be that bad. "Master Yoda, I will take Anakin as my Padawan learner," said Obi-wan. He slightly moved away from Anakin.

"You are sure of that, are you?" Yoda asked him.

"Yes, he is very well trained for his age but he will still have much to learn, I can train him well," Obi-wan told Yoda. Anakin didn't smile, he didn't want to go with Obi-wan, and he knew that Obi-wan was going to be completely useless to Anakin. Anakin wanted someone who was Anakin's kind of type, someone who bragged about him and encouraged Anakin.

Later that evening Ferus came to join Anakin to try and talk to him before he left. "Hey Anakin, can I please talk to you again? I need to ask you why you are acting like this, there is obviously something wrong going on with you," Ferus told Anakin.

"It's none of your business, you don't have to know every little detail about me, and there is nothing wrong! I am happy, happy happy ok get the picture!" Anakin snapped as he left. Obi-wan came in the temple to wait for Anakin to get ready to leave. He looked at Anakin frightened. He didn't know Anakin was going to be this hard to train. Obi-wan's master never taught him how to deal with a Padawan like Anakin. Ferus finally gave up, but he thought again that if Anakin was this angry all his life, he would turn to the dark side. "Well Mr. Kenobi, can we please go so that annoying Ferus Olin doesn't approach me anymore?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Um I guess so," said Obi-wan angrily. The two of them left the temple, the walk home was dead silent accept for Anakin's angry mumbling. "Are you ok?" asked Obi-wan trying to make conversation with Anakin. "Um no," said Anakin with his smart tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin gave Obi-wan a rude look. "You don't like me, I can't tell that you don't, I am a Jedi you know I can use the force, I can find out what you are thinking!" Anakin yelled. "Now leave me alone," Anakin snapped as he tripped him.

"You are not a Jedi yet, you are still a Padawan, and I didn't say I didn't like you ok! Now be nice Padawan!" Obi-wan yelled back. The two of them didn't talk at all until they got home.

Meanwhile Ferus and his friends were still at the temple waiting for there masters. Ferus was worried for Anakin. He really wanted to make Anakin nice so that he wouldn't turn to the dark side. "I hope Anakin is going to be ok," Ferus told his friend Tru. "I think we should seriously help Anakin, I mean his life is going to come to an end if he is always angry," Ferus said.

"Yeah, he could turn to the dark side," Tru said sadly.

"We've got to stop Anakin before his actually does turn!" Ferus said firmly. Tru agreed with Ferus.

Meanwhile at Obi-wan's house, Obi-wan was having a hard time with Anakin. It seemed to Obi-wan that Anakin didn't like anything. Obi-wan gave Anakin the best bedroom in the house, and Anakin refused, he cooked the food that Anakin liked and he didn't eat it. Obi-wan felt a bit sad inside. He hoped that Anakin would change some time soon he really wanted to treat Anakin with respect, but Anakin just ignored him. Whenever Obi-wan tried to help him with training Anakin would push him away and brag to Obi-wan about how good he was.

Obi-wan found Anakin outside in the backyard. He was training himself, Obi-wan was amazed to see how a good Jedi Anakin was. Obi-wan went to join him.

"Hey Anakin," Obi-wan called from behind him trying to be nice. "Can't you wait until I am done? You distracted me now I have to start all over again!" Anakin snapped at Obi-wan. Anakin was practicing his light saber training and learning how to deal with sith lords. "I am sorry! I was wondering if you wanted to have a light saber duel. You know just to practice, because you are never going to get the hang of it if you don't practice with someone," Obi-wan told Anakin trying to be helpful. Anakin gave Obi-wan another rude look and pushed him aside. "No! I am going to practice myself," Anakin sneered.

"Or you can practice with me!" said a voice from behind him that he had not heard since he was 10. It was his girl friend Padme. He had not seen Padme since he was 10. "Padme, am I ever glad to see you, how are you?" Anakin actually smiled. He even let out a little laugh. "I am really good; I missed you so much though. I was afraid I would ever see you again!" Padme laughed as she hugged Anakin tight. "How have you been Anakin?" Padme smiled. Anakin sighed and started to tell. "Uh awful I've missed you so much I had a hard time at the temple! The whole Jedi council doesn't like me. They are all jealous of me and they always attempted to hold me back," said Anakin angry.

"Oh, that is so mean of them to do that! They shouldn't do that to you. You're the best Jedi at the temple," Padme said angrily. She hugged Anakin again. She felt so bad for Anakin. She felt like she wanted to and talk to the council about this. "So, would you like me to help you train now?" Padme asked changing the subject. She really wanted to see how good Anakin was with training.

"Why not!" Anakin jumped up and laughed. It made Obi-wan smile to see Anakin in a better mood. Obi-wan watched the two of them fooling around as Padme was helping Anakin. "Wow! You're really good," Padme said. She was really impressed. "Not really," Anakin grunted.

Padme folded her arms. "What do you mean you are not good, you're the best at light saber fighting, come on lets do some more practicing!" Padme suggested. The two of them went back to practicing. As they were practicing Anakin was getting even better but at the same time he was enjoying him self. "Ok stop!" Anakin said as he fell over. "Wow that is tiring!" Anakin laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah, no more today," Padme said nicely. The two of them were lying on the grass to calm their selves down. Anakin started to feel a little happier and started acting nice and friendly. "Come on Anakin let's go get some thing to eat, I'm starving," said Padme as she pulled Anakin up from the grass. Anakin and Padme went inside to make some Kraft dinner for lunch. They were laughing and talking together while making lunch. "Wow, Anakin you are getting really good at Jedi training. I wish I could be a Jedi now," Padme said. It made Obi-wan happy to see Anakin laughing and saying positive things; he hoped that Anakin would be a lot nicer to Obi-wan though. "So what would you like to do after lunch?" Padme asked.

"Maybe you can help me do some more training and maybe after we can go swimming in my pool," Anakin suggested.

Good idea," Padme smiled. The two friends decided to eat lunch outside because it was a beautiful day.

Ferus and Tru were at the temple practicing their light saber skills. "I can't wait to have someone to train me," Tru said angrily.

"Uh I know, Anakin was the first one to leave," Ferus grunted. Tru was still thinking of ways to stop Anakin from turning to the dark side. He was really freaking out, he didn't want his best friend to turn into a sith lord.

"What's the matter? Ferus asked.

"I am still worried about what will happen to Anakin," said Tru sadly.

"Don't worry, we are going to help him, we just have to tell him that it is wrong to get angry and snappy at everyone," Ferus said. Ferus and Tru fell down to take a break from training. Just then Ferus saw a Jedi knight come in. She was looking for Ferus to train him. She went up to Ferus. "Excuse me, do you happen to know a young Jedi named Ferus Olin?" asked the beautiful Jedi knight. Ferus stood up slowly but he wasn't nervous or anything. "Yeah, that's me," Ferus laughed. He was excited he was finally going to have a private teacher. "Oh hello Ferus my name is Siri Tachi. I am going to be your personal master," Siri said excitedly.

"Oh hi it's a pleasure to meet you," Ferus told her.


End file.
